1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baitcasting reels, and more particularly to a baitcasting reel comprising a reel body having right and left side frames mounted across a spool and a centrifugal brake mechanism including a brake shoe mounted on a fixed component, and brake blocks contacting the brake shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional baitcasting reels of the above-noted type, the centrifugal brake mechanism acts upon the spool for preventing backlash. However, it is sometimes preferable not to cause the centrifugal brake mechanism to act on the spool depending on the size of a weight or the diameter of a fishing line. In some cases, the braking force is adjusted by moving part of a plurality of peripherally disposed brake blocks to a rest position. Thus, a baitcasting reel relating to the present invention has the brake blocks selectively maintained between an operative position to contact the brake shoe and a rest position away from the brake shoe.
One example of the reels as constructed above was proposed by the same applicants in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 3-46172 (specifically in FIG. 4) in which a side case is rigidly attached to the side frame for entirely covering one side of the side frame. A cutout portion is defined in part of the side case or side frame so that the angler can insert his or her finger into the cutout portion to change the position of the brake blocks. When the change operation is not carried out, a side wall of an upper cover for the spool closes the cutout portion of the side case.
With such a structure as described above, it is not required to attach and remove the side case from the side frame in order to adjust the brake blocks, which provides good operative efficiency. However, the size of the cutout portion is often limited to a part required only for controlling the brake blocks. Thus, to increase of the size of the cutout portion is disadvantageously limited if the strength of the side case per se is taken into consideration.